Sweet Chaos
by sora-chan18
Summary: He has become her addiction, in her attempt to fill the emptiness that plagued her. It has been edited/added to. Sasu/Hina/Gaa AU
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Chaos

"You do anything to long enough to escape the habit of living until the escape becomes the habit"

He has become her addiction, in her attempt to fill the emptiness that plagued her.

Sasu/Hina/Gaa

AN: It has been edited and added to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Opal eyes burned as they struggled to adjust to the strong summer rays filtering in through the window into the room. Dry. So fucking dry. She could barely swallow. Her throat begged for moisture.

The petite girl willed her body to get up and as she shifted, everything felt heavy and sore. It must have been from sleeping on the damn hard wooden floors. She stepped with caution, making an effort not to tread on the still dormant bodies strewn across the floor. As she made her way out the room, she stopped to survey her surroundings.

Numerous empty beer bottles littered the table that stood in the center of what she assumed to be the living room. There was a large, quite noticeable oatmeal colored stain on one of the sofas probably the result of someone retching the night before. The girl then turned her attention to strange sleeping positions of some, positions, which in her opinion, appeared to be physically uncomfortable.

She walked into the hallway that led into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, she took out a clean glass and proceeded to open the refrigerator as quietly as she could. She reached for the jug of water and poured the liquid into the cup. She quickly drained the contents of the glass. The water slid down her throat and successfully quenched her burning thirst.

Deciding to look for the bathroom, the girl walked down out the kitchen and into the hallway. To her right was a door left slightly ajar. She pushed the door open. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw two scantly clad bodies were sleeping intertwined on the bed. Smirking at the opened condom wrapper on the nightstand, she continued her search. She walked towards the end of the hallway and opened the second door.

Jackpot_, _she dully told herself as she had finally found the bathroom in an unknown home. Her sight drifted to my reflection in the mirror above the sink. A pair of pale eyes stared back at her with a blank expression. They looked tired and burned out. They looked dead. Her hair was dark and unkempt, the typical bed head. Her pallid complexion, her chapped lips, it was a face Hinata no longer recognized. She turned the knob marked cold and cupped her hands underneath the running faucet and splashed her face with the cold water. After she dried her face on the soft white towel, she collected her belongings and left in silence.

* * *

"Hinata, you promised that you would stay and watch a movie with me and instead you went to that stupid party. I know father is constantly out on business, but if you continue to go out all the time he'll find out, " Hinata's sister chastised, with a frown on her face and both hands placed on her hips. Hanabi was only in eighth grade, yet she loved to pretend as if she was the most mature.

"Hanabi, father will only find out if someone decides to tell him. Its not like he'll care anyways since I'm doing everything he wanted me to. So please stop reprimanding me as if I were the youngest. Besides I'm tired and I really don't need any of this right now," Hinata responded in a weary voice.

Hanabi sighed in defeat and watched her sister as she climbed the stairs.

"By the way, in case you were wondering, Neji is still at Tenten's house."

Hinata didn't respond as she continued up the stairs. She walked into her room, took off her shoes and plopped onto my bed. Pastel eyes stared up at the bland ceiling while she tried to recall the events from last night. The walls were painted a pale shade of lavender covered with random posters and clippings from magazines. On the left side of the room was a rather large white bookcase filled with books. Near the door was a desk where all the things pertaining to school resided. Adjacent to the bed were two windows, which were covered by blinds.

Everything from the previous night was pretty blurred. Hinata mused that she should probably stop drinking, smoking, and doing molly, but she knew that she wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Finally a memory popped into her head, she remembered the hands that made her writhe and cry out in pleasure, and his salty warm skin. Their rhythm, not once fell out of sync. It was the first time she ever experienced such a connection. He was nothing less then heaven.

Exhaustion soon overcame the Hyuuga as she slowly closed her eyes and Hinata soon fell asleep thinking of Sasuke Uchiha, the one who made her feel pure bliss.

* * *

Hinata woke up to a soft rasping sound. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Hanabi can you let me sleep. I'll do whatever you want me to do afterwards."

"Its me," a low masculine voice replied.

"Oh how was your 'visit' at Tenten's big brother?" Hinata just loved to tease him about his girlfriend Tenten. She's a really cute girl, a bit of a tomboy and incredibly kind. Neji and her have been going strong freshmen year and they're seniors now. Imagine being three years together in high school; that was quite a feat considering most high school relationships barely lasted more than two months. Hinata had to admit that she a little bit jealous, but of course she would never actually say that out loud.

"It was good." He pulled a chair next to the bed.

Hinata make a pouty face. She was not going to let him get away with that kind of answer. She was definitely going to make him tell her more about his visit.

"Aww c'mon Neji, no details? How good exactly was your 'visit' dear brother? Did you get laid?"

She could see Neji's cheeks start to tinge to a pale pink. He was so cute getting all flustered about having sex with his girlfriend.

"Hmm, I guess that's a yes then," said Hinata giving his big brother a small wink.

"Look I'm not here to discuss that with you. Hanabi told me where you went and that you didn't return until about 7 o'clock this morning."

Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Aww you're no fun Neji. Also remind me never to tell Hanabi anything."

"Hinata, I'm serious. I'm really worried about you and so is Hanabi. You've basically have been going out quite a few times every week for the past several months, pretty much since last year. I mean there is nothing wrong with going out, but it has to be in moderation. I mean every time I see you, you look completely exhausted."

"Well what can I say, I'm popular now, so I get invited to parties. That's how I relax and have fun. Besides you shouldn't be talking since you go out all the time." She shrugged off his concern.

"Look Hina, you know what I mean. Ever since you entered Konoha High, you've changed. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I mean you have definitely have gotten a lot more mature and confident, but at the same time I don't think you're happy anymore."

Her face slightly contorted; Hinata absolutely hated it when Neji called her Hina. It reminded her of the naïve little bitch that she used to be. She also hated the fact that Neji can see straight through her façade. Why did he have to be so fucking perceptive.

"Neji you're thinking too much. Everything is fine. Why wouldn't I be happy?" She flashed him a smile.

Neji returned her smile and went on to mess up her raven hair with his hand. He then laughed at his tangled creation.

"Hey you meanie, you did not just mess up my hair," Hinata pouted.

"I think I just did. Also don't be afraid to tell me whatever is bothering you ok. Sis, remember I'm here for you and will always be not matter what you're going through."

"Thanks Neji." Hinata heard the door click closed and silently sighed. She secretly longed to be able to confide in her brother. The only problem was that she didn't even know what the fuck is wrong her.

* * *

I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter of Sweet Chaos. Please review and feel free to leave comments on how I can improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: It has been edited and added to.

Chapter 2

Popularity was a status Hinata only recently achieved in high school. Confidence and poise were traits newly gained. In elementary and junior high she was considered to be a dork. She used to sport a ridiculous and childish inverted bob. Her hair was something that she thoroughly hated. She also used to wear ugly baggy pants and oversized hoodies, perfect for blending into the background. It sure didn't help that the Hyuuga was incredibly shy, stuttering being a nervous habit for her. Everyday she would come into school and would sit alone. Hinata had no friends; she was a nobody.

At the end of eight grade, Hinata for the first time stepped out of the shadows. It was a memory that she would always remember clearly and cherish. She was in art class, sitting in the back corner by the window, busily drawing the still life assembled on her desk. Hinata loved art class; it was the only place at school where she felt that she could escape.

"Oh wow, that's incredible!" A loud bubbly voice came from nowhere and startled her. The voice belonged to no other than her lifelong crush, an incredibly kind looking tall blonde. She had failed to notice that he had been walking around the room surveying everyone's work. She admired him for his ability to bring people together. He was always happy and sincere, and his positive energy couldn't help but rub off onto others.

"Um… t-thank you," Hinata whispered back as she felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Oh no problem, seriously though it's amazing," said the blonde and flashed her a genuine smile that left Hinata in a daze. He then moved on to the next table to check out his other classmates' sketches. Hinata picked up her pencil, but did not continue. She couldn't, her crush's acknowledgement consumed her thoughts. It was the first time that someone had willingly reached out to her.

It was in that moment that Hinata decided, that for high school, she had to change. She had to get noticed and it was all for a boy named Naruto.

Of course Hinata knew that was stupid to try to reinvent herself for a boy, but she truly thought that she was in love. Naruto was the first person to talk to her, the first one that recognized her existence. Naruto, one of the most popular kids in her school, talked to her, the dorky and plain little girl. Every single time Hinata was near him, she felt as though couldn't breathe. She felt as though her heart was going to explode.

All Hinata wanted was for him to notice her, to like her and to want to be with her. So at the end of eighth grade she started buying all teen magazines in an effort to become trendy and desirable. She experimented with makeup and bought more revealing clothes. Hinata even got her first pair of high heels and all she could remember was that they hurt like a bitch. She dieted and exercised, so that her body could be the perfect hourglass shape. She also grew out her hair because boys apparently liked long hair. And you know what, it worked; she was rewarded for all her efforts.

When Hinata entered Kohona High she was devastated when she found out that Naruto wasn't going to be in her class, but around the third week of ninth grade, Naruto came up to her during lunch and asked me to go on a date with him. Inside the petite girl was dying.

_Did he really just ask me out?_

On the outside, however, Hinata tried to act cool and indifferent and replied with a simple "sure."

Going out with Naruto had boosted her popularity by a tenfold. They were considered the second hottest couple of our entire school. Sasuke and Sakura were of course the most popular since Sasuke was the most desirable guy and Sakura the most desirable girl. That, however, all changed during the second semester of freshman year. Sasuke, out of the blue, for reasons unknown broke up with Sakura. Hinata could clearly remember that day since she was with Ino trying to comfort the poor pinkette in the girls' bathroom. She was in hysterics, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

She loved Sasuke for as long as Hinata loved Naruto. She felt a strong sense of empathy for Sakura; Hinata just couldn't imagine getting dumped like she did. No, Naruto would never dump her; she had something worse in store for her.

In the middle of spring break, all the kids who were somebody were invited to Ino's blowout. Little did the Hyuuga heiress know that she would get her heartbroken at Ino's party. As she was looking for the bathroom, she heard Sakura's breathy voice.

"Mmhmm. Naruto wait, what about Hinata? Ahhh. No please she really does like you and–"

"What about Hinata? Sure she's nice, but you like me and I like you so I don't see the problem," was her boyfriend's response. Hinata could not believe what she heard. Everything she had worked so hard for was breaking into tiny little pieces.

"Well what are you going to do then? You have to tell her."

"I'll break up with her when school starts." (**AN:** I'm not hating on Naruto, I swear, but for this story, it was kind of necessary.)

Oh god, more moaning sounds. Hinata's vision started to become blurry. Tears started running down her cheeks. She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The poor ravenette slowly slid down the door and sat on the tiled floor. How could she be so stupid to think that Naruto actually liked her? Hinata had even lost her virginity to him! All because she was so blindly in love with him, she refused to see the truth earlier.

Brrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrr. She checked the caller ID and it was Neji. The vibrations continued until the call went to voicemail. The vibrating phone served as a sort of wake up call. She couldn't just sit there and cry. No a self respecting Hyuuga would never do that. She'd leave someone else to wallow in their misery.

_Fuck this shit, _Hinata thought, _I'm done with Naruto. I'm done with all of it._

The day everyone came back from break, Hinata pulled Naruto aside and said loudly, "Naruto, our relationship isn't working for me. I'm sorry, but you always bore me in bed." Naruto just stood there speechless; Hinata knew the people sitting at the adjacent table heard her. To keep the little pride she had intact, she did not mention what she had seen during Ino's. The ravenette's comment was more than enough for her. She was satisfied to know that she had embarrassed him, that she had given him a small taste of the humiliation she went through.

Unfortunately breaking up with Naruto, only served to facilitate his new relationship with Sakura. Hinata had to admit that definitely hurt like a bitch, more than her first pair of high heels.

After their union, Hinata decided that in order to forget she had to gain the attention, good or bad of all the other males at Konoha High. That was when she changed once more; she started dressing, dancing and talking suggestively. It amused her to no end to see how people automatically assumed that she was a slut. They always made her choose since for them there was no in between. Hinata had to either to be the prude or the slut.

Although it was a bit out of character, Hinata chose to embrace the image of promiscuity. Sex made her feel powerful, attractive, and needed. She needed physical contact in order to feel anything. Each week there would be a new someone, but after a drunken encounter with Sasuke, everything changed. She found herself returning for more. The warmth, the pleasure, it was addictive. There was just this indescribable spark, connection that kept her coming back. Hinata barely knew anything about Sasuke, yet she needed him. With his irresistible body never failing to bring her ecstasy, Hinata was slowly losing the little self-control she had and truthfully she didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

AN: It has been edited and added to.

Chapter 3

Her room was strewed with random articles of clothing, shoes, and accessories. It was almost time for Hinata to leave and she had yet to choose her outfit for the night. The ravenette really had to get ready in the next ten minutes or else Ino would most definitely rip her head off. She had promised that she would help the blonde set up for tonight. Well at least she was halfway done; she had my makeup and hair done.

Determined to find an outfit, Hinata continued to raid her closet, flinging more shirts, skirts, jeans, and shorts across the room. Finally she found her favorite dark wash skinny jeans. She paired it with a cute v-neck button up and pulled her cropped black leather jacket. Hinata now had five minutes left to find some shoes. She scoured her room for her black ankle booties. _Aha_, she found those suckers hiding underneath her bed. _Crap three minutes left._ She still needed accessories for the finishing touches to her outfit. She put on some studs and a silver layered necklace. Then she quickly grabbed her keys and phone, stuffed them into her cute yellow clutch.

With one minute to spare, the raven-haired girl ran out the door, turned on the engine to her old black Jetta and drove over to the loft that Ino had rented on the edge of town. Hinata parked on the side of the street opposite to the small four-story building and walked over. The building, stuck in between two others, looked dingy and deserted. Its windows were blackened. It was no wonder that Ino got a low price on the loft. Before Hinata could knock on the door, it opened to reveal a rather peeved Ino.

"About time Hina, jeez, I seriously thought you weren't coming. Come we have a lot of work to do before everyone comes."

"Wow, Ino this place is huge and it looks great," Hinata said while observing the large living room turned into dance floor.

"You bet. Tonight is going to be amazing. Shino brought in his DJing equipment and he's going to be the DJ for free. Shika and Choji helped me clean this place up and set up the strobe lights. They are out right now getting some extra food and drinks."

"Ino it looks like everything has already been set up. What happened to all the work we have to do?" The petite girl already knew the answer, but teasing Ino proved to be quite entertaining.

" What are you talking about? We have to set up the food and mix the drinks."

"Setting up the food and drinks, you sure that's all?" Hinata quirked her eyebrow and smirked in amusement. A rosy blush tinted the blonde's cheeks. Oh she was so cute. Contrary to popular belief, Ino wasn't experienced or promiscuous as everyone thought she was. This by no means meant that she was inexperienced; she's had her fair share of boys.

"Hina, I-I don't know what you're talking about," sputtered Ino.

"Hmm I guess I was wrong then. Apparently 'Shika' has nothing to do with this."

"Okay, fine you win. I just really don't know what to do. I mean I've basically known him all my life. I don't know why I get all worked up when I'm next to him, this hasn't happened with any other guy. I really want something to happen between us, but lets face it, he's been together with Temari for over three months and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm kinda with Sai, but I'm pretty sure he has thing for Misa. Well at least he doesn't have a girlfriend," she said, her voice filled with bitterness. Ino was about to confess to Shikamaru, when he announced that he was in a relationship with Temari. She was clearly frustrated with the fact that she was no longer in charge. Hinata could tell that Ino felt just as confused and impotent as she had when she was in love with Naruto.

"Ino, remember when I was in love with Naruto and you supported me all the way through. You were the one who told me that I had to be confident in order to get what I wanted and it worked and the whole thing with Sai, I'm sure he'll understand. As for your fear of ruining your friendship with him, that's not going to happen. Shikamaru would never do that, you guys have been though so much together. Ino, I think you should give it a shot. You just have to be a little adventurous and put yourself out there, or else you'll be regretting that you never did anything."

"Aww, Hina, I can always count on you and your pep talks. Thank youuuu," she said, as she pushed the ravenette to the floor with one of her famous hugs.

"By the way, I've had something I've wanted to ask you in the longest time. What's the deal with you and Sasuke? You've guys have gotten a lot closer than you guys were before.

Hinata froze in shock, she can't have known. Sasuke and her tried to be so careful about not being obvious.

"Ino, there's nothing going on between us-" At that very moment the door swung open. She was saved.

"Oi, Ino there wasn't any peach Bacardi so we just got the strawberry and lemon one ok. We also got two Smirnoff bottles and two cases of Blue moon and Michelob Ultra each-"

Shikamaru and Choji gave the girls a cursory look and went to put the drinks and food on the counter; apparently seeing the blonde straddle the raven-haired girl wasn't enough to shock them. They were too used to the girls antics.

"Oh thanks guys so much." Ino lifted herself from her friend. The girls then began to set the platter and mix the drinks. Finally everything was done and soon enough the doorbell rang.

It was Shino and Kiba. They greeted everyone and Shino stationed himself in the far right corner to set up his equipment. He started warming up by playing some beats.

"Oh Ino, Choji and me need to pick Temari and Miwako. We'll be back in twenty."

"Yea no problem, see you guys in a few," said Ino and gave him a smile. Hinata could tell the smile was fake. It definitely bothered her, but knowing her she would never let it show.

"You guys are fucking lucky. I don't know how a lazy-ass and fatty like you guys got two hot girls. I mean Temari and Miwako are hot-"

"And what we aren't?" Ino's brows were furrowed and there was clear edge in her voice. Kiba, however, didn't seem to notice it.

"Nah you guys are hot too, but I mean seriously how'd you guys do it?"

Kiba was officially an idiot. Seriously Ino was there on the verge of exploding and he just kept on talking. Kiba and Naruto are definitely tied for being total insensitive idiots. At least Shikamaru and Choji made the right decision of not answering. Choji just sighed and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. They waved everyone a quick goodbye and walked out the door.

"They are really fucking lucky, I seriously wouldn't mind being with either of them," continued Kiba.

"Hey Kiba drop it will ya," Hinata warned. He looked confused and opened his mouth to say something.

"So Kiba, I hear you got something nice for us," said Ino quickly, not giving him a chance to respond to the petite girl.

"Oh yea, I brought you guys a little gift," said Kiba. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a little Antoids tin, originally meant for breath mints, filled with several capsules containing white powder.

"Top quality at twenty dollars a pop, but for you ladies it's on me." He opened the bag and reached in for two tablets and passed one to both Ino and Hinata.

"It'll last you for a good couple of hours. If you want more, you know we to find me." With that he left to talk to Shino.

"Ino, are you sure?" Hinata looked at the clear capsule in her hand. She broke the capsule in half and poured the contents into her hand. Taking her index finger, she transferred the powder into her mouth and rubbed it unto her gums. The powder was incredibly bitter and she washed it down with a swig of beer.

"Ino I think you– well I know I'm not setting a good example, but maybe… I don't know if you should do this," the ravenette began.

"Look if you're talking about Shika I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's not like he's here for me anyways," she finished bitterly. Whenever Temari's name was mention, her demeanor changed. Apparently Hinata's little pep talk from earlier was forgotten.

"But he wouldn't you know, he thinks your clean and remember last time, it could turn into a bad roll–"

Ino looked down at her capsule. Perhaps Hinata was right. Maybe being clean was the way to go tonight, but wasting it wasn't her style.

"Hina you worry too much besides this doesn't count. I not on anything near to what I used to be, but if you insist, I promise I won't have anything too intense," said Ino as she proceeded to discard the contents of capsule into her mouth.

The bell rang once more and more people started filling into the loft.

Soon Ino's place was filled with teens dancing, smoking, and drinking. Shino was skillfully playing his beats and the blazing neon lights added to the effect of the party.

Everyone circled around the girls. Both Ino and Hinata were all dancing suggestively to the beat. I pulled Ino closer to me and we all dipped slowly. They could hear all the guys wolf whistle in approval. Sai then stationed himself behind Ino and Kiba came up behind Hinata, to join in on the grind chain. As the Sai and Ino moved away and the petite girl excused herself and told Kiba that she needed a drink.

As she returned to the dance floor, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Hinata," he said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mmm Sasuke," she moaned. His voice alone was enough to melt me into a puddle of goo. Damn him and his overwhelming sex appeal. His hands migrated to the ravenette's hips, pulling her closer to him. She then began to gyrate her hips to the music. She increased her intensity grinding into his hips with more pressure. Hinata rolled her body and he followed. His hands moved to her thighs and his lips moved to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. Every touch seemed to be intensified, making her react more strongly than she ever had to him.

"You look delicious, out here on the dance floor." His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. They then drifted towards the wall. There she slightly bent over and rolled slowly, increasing the pressure on him. Hinata smiled mischievously as she heard a sharp intake of breath. He then twirled her around so that she faced him and they began to front grind. His hands snaked down her back, while she pulled him into a kiss. His expert mouth then began to work its magic. Hinata felt herself get more aroused by the second, and so was he from the obvious bulge in his pants. She could no longer take her state of arousal; she needed him.

"Sasuke, I need you now," Hinata said trying to emphasize her point by rubbing further against him.

"Let's go."

Yes Ino was right. Tonight was definitely going to be a good night.

Or so Hinata thought.

With their bodies intertwined they clumsily fumbled their way into the bathroom. It was a miracle how their tangled form had managed to get there. The door was left slightly ajar, but the two didn't care enough to lock it, their desire was too great.

Sasuke pushed her petite figure against the wall and roughly kissed her. His experienced hands never failed to bring Hinata pleasure as he touched her through the fabric of her shirt. Deciding that the shirt had to go he began to unbutton her shirt, while Hinata's hands were busily unbuckling his pants.

Giggling could be heard, but the two paid no mind to the sound until the door swung wide open.

Sakura and Naruto stood at the door, completely shocked. Hinata let out a small gasp of surprise. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to notice and continued his ministrations.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto was slightly shaking in anger. On the other hand, tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. Hinata felt confused; their reactions made no sense to her. Sasuke slowly lifted himself off her small frame and turned around to face Naruto.

"What do you think we were doing? You know you didn't have to interrupt us. There were plenty of other stalls. And if you truly wanted privacy you could've just gone home," replied Sasuke.

"You bastard you know what I'm talking about. What the fuck are you doing with Hinata?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but Hinata beat him to it.

"Well that's none of your concern, now is it? It's up to me not you."

His eyes seemed to soften at her harsh words.

"Hina-"

"Look I don't want to-" Yelling could be heard from outside and the music seemed to have stopped. The pinkette and ravenette shared a knowing look; they recognized the voice. It was Ino and she was in trouble. Forgetting all about our recent uncomfortable encounter in the bathroom, the girls rushed out to look for Ino, leaving both males in the bathroom.

Silence continued to ensue until Naruto decided to break it.

"Sasuke really what the hell are you doing with her? Aren't you satisfied with hurting Sakura already?"

"You of all people are going to tell me what I've done wrong. You've done the same thing to Hinata."

"I know what I've done. I never wanted to hurt her. It just…"

"Happened? I supposed it also helped that you already harbored feelings for Sakura," provided Sasuke.

"Look the way I hurt her, it's unforgivable. I know nothing that I do will ever make things the way it used to be. I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"Naruto, I know I have a pretty bad rep with it comes to girls, but she's not interested in me that way and also she's not the same naïve girl she was. She's a lot tougher than you think she is. Her and Sakura are two different people, two different situations. Also if you want to repair your friendship of whatever, you aren't going to accomplish that by avoiding her. Just go talk to her."

Apparently astonished by his words, Naruto looked up and faced him directly.

"Do you like her?"

Sasuke simply sighed.

"No, I don't, I'm just not the heartless bastard everyone paints me out to be."

Letting out a small chuckle, Naruto agreed, "Yeah I guess you aren't half bad."

* * *

The two girls found Ino in the center of the room. She was surrounded by splintered glass and what appeared to be punch. An angry Temari and Shikamaru parted the crowd and left.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT! THE PARTY'S FUCKING OVER!" Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. What the fuck had happened? There was something seriously wrong. Ino hated crying in public. In fact this was the first time Hinata had seen her cry in public.

Hinata went out to the blonde and embraced her. Ino slowly fell to her knees and the ravenette went down with her.

"Ino baby tell what's wrong? Please Ino," the petite girl whispered to her.

"I just want everyone out," was her barely audible reply.

"You all heard her. The party's over. There's nothing else to see," called out Sakura as she ushered the crowd out the door.

All those invited to the party filed out, murmuring and whispering to each other about what had just transpired. Soon only the trio remained in the loft sitting in silence.

A soft hiccup could be heard from Ino. She was trying to regain her composure, but her attempt was in vain; tears continued to spill from her blue eyes.

"Ino, honey we here for you, you do know that right? Please Ino tell us what happened?" Sakura's gentle voice seemed to soothe Ino.

"I-I-I-It's o-over," answered Ino, her voice trembling and her breath slightly ragged.

"What do you mean it's over?"

"H-hina I-I c-can't e-ever l-look at Shikamaru ever again. H-he fucking hates me now. I don't know w-what happened I j-just fucking l-lost it. "

"Ino baby, please start from the beginning," said Hinata, her voice filled with concern.

"O-okay I'll t-try." Ino then began to retell what had just happened.

"_Hey Ino, we're back and I've brought some extra drinks just in case."_

_Shikamaru handed her two more cases of beer. She placed them beneath the table. He then turned to his girlfriend._

"_Tem, I'll be back in a bit ok," said Shikamaru as he left and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me and Temari alone._

"_Hello Ino. It's so kind of you to invite me," said Temari, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_No problem, the pleasure is mine," Ino answered with the same exact tone._

"_Look here sweetie, I'm going to be blunt with you. I see the way you look at my man and I want you to fucking back off okay? He isn't interested in you; he never has been and never will. You just need to fucking accept that. So stop throwing yourself onto him."_

"_What the fuck? I'm not fucking interested in your fucking 'man' you bitch and I'm definitely not fucking throwing myself onto him."_

"_You little bitch, you are full of fucking bullshit. I know that you want him, but you know what, he chose me so get fucking over yourself. You better stay away from him you slut."_

"_I'm not going to fucking stay away from him. He's been my friend for a lot longer than you have ever known him. I'm not going to stop talking to him just because you're a fucking insecure bitch."_

_That's when Ino felt a stinging sensation in her left cheek. She vaguely heard the glass bottle that she had been holding crash to the floor. That fucking bitch slapped her. Everything in Ino just snapped. That bitch may have taken Shikamaru away from her, but she was NOT going to disrespect her. That's when Ino slapped her._

"_Ino, what the fuck was that!?"_

_The little bit of satisfaction that Ino had gotten quickly drained as she heard his voice. Never before had she heard him yell this loud or be this angry. His calm demeanor was no longer present and it scared Ino. She could feel her face heating up and the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes._

_His gaze soften at Temari and in a gentle manner asked her, "Temari are you ok?"_

"_Shika, I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I just came to say hi. She just dropped her bottle near me and got angry and blamed it on me. Shika please don't be harsh, I think she's just not herself. I think she's a little under the influence and little more than just alcohol you know."_

_At that he glared at me, his eyes glinted angrily._

"_I though you said you were done with that."_

"_No, I haven't touched any of that," said Ino averting her eyes slightly._

"_Please Shika, please listen to me. Shika she's lying," she begged for him to listen to me._

"_Ino not tonight… Temari let's go. I'll drop you off."_

"T-that's when they b-both left. I-it's over, he won't want to e-even look at me anymore. S-she fucking won. What's w-worse is that it w-was in front of e-everyone," Ino sobbed weakly.

Hinata held her even closer than before. She turned to look at Sakura. The pinkette was furious and at that moment she knew that Temari wasn't going to get away with this.

"It's not over Ino, you know that. That bitch Temari hasn't won anything. Shikamaru isn't an unreasonable person. He's been with you forever so just wait until he cools down and he'll hear you out," said Sakura.

"And you know we will always be right here behind you so fuck what everyone thought and says that happened," Hinata added.

"Exactly so don't worry about a thing."

Ino gave a slight cough and sniffled and in a small voice asked, "Can we please leave? I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Of course honey, actually if you want you guys can come to my house, my parents aren't home this weekend," said Sakura as she gave Hinata a pleading look.

Hinata responded to her look with a smile and Ino gave a small nod.

Then the trio all gathered of their belongings and left.

* * *

Sorry for ending on such a dramatic/ depressing note; it'll get better I promise, well at least slightly better in the next chapter. I also promise that Gaara will be showing up soon, perhaps not in the next chap, but soon I swear. So as always please remember to review (pretty please lol).


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Chaos

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't…

AN: It has been edited and added to.

Chapter 4

He stopped at the traffic light that had recently turned red. He tightly gripped the steering wheel. He felt restless and for some reason his mind couldn't grasp the events that had just taken place that night. He tried asking Temari to try to get some answers, but her responses just left him even more confused.

"_Hey Tem, I'm really sorry about that." Her left cheek was blotched and swollen, courtesy of Ino Yamanaka._

"_Shika it's fine, don't worry about it."_

"_No it's not. Look, tell me what actually happened. I've known Ino for a long time and she may be a lot of things, but she isn't a liar." At least she hasn't lied to me before, though Shikamaru._

"_Wait a minute, are you telling that you don't believe me?" She looked at him incredulously._

"_No it's just that Ino-"_

"_Are you seriously telling me that you believe Ino and not your girlfriend," she interrupted._

"_No that's not what I meant," Shikamaru replied in a rather frustrated manner._

"_Really then what exactly do you mean Nara." Fuck, he had officially pissed her off. She had a habit of addressing him by his last name when she was pissed._

"_Look, let's just drop this okay." She didn't respond and we were silent for a couple of minutes until she told me something that Shikamaru found to be completely impossible._

"_Ino likes you, did you know that? Hell she might even love you. She's jealous and that's why she slapped me," she gave a slight pause and then began once more, "I guess if I was in her position, I would have done the same thing." The last part was barely a whisper. She looked down at her lap and refused to look anywhere else._

"_Wait… that can't be possible… we've known each other for such a long time. She would never be interested in me that way."_

"_Why, would you have gone out with her instead of me if you had known earlier?"_

_That question caught Shikamaru off guard. Would he have gone out with Ino?_

"_I don't know," was Shikamaru's response._

"_I see. It's funny how I can see these things and you can't and you're supposedly the genius. Guess I was wrong about pretty much everything." She gave a slight laugh, yet her eyes glistened with moisture._

_Shikamaru stopped in front of her house. She stepped out of the car, turned around and leaned into the open window._

"_Shika you like her back don't you? You two would make a cute couple." Her voice was soft, but her face was pained._

"_Temari, what are you talking about?"_

"_I tried. I really did try to make this last, but its over now." Shikamaru simply gaped at her._

"_Yes Shika, I'm breaking up with you. I would still like to your friend, but for now I think it would be best, if you know we didn't talk. I need some time to get over you because I really do like you… Oh and one last thing I'm sorry for lying to you… I don't Ino is on anything anymore. At least I didn't see anything like that." And just like that, she walked away, unlocked her front door and closed it behind her, not looking back even once._

The look he had seen on his now ex-girlfriend was full of hurt and sadness. He had only seen that face once before, about a year ago when her youngest brother had been brought to the hospital for overdosing on coke. He hated seeing her like that and vowed to make sure she never looked that way ever again, yet her sad expression was now caused by him.

The light finally turned green. Shikamaru quickly dismissed his thoughts, stepped on the gas pedal and headed home.

* * *

"Saki, I'm going to use your bathroom and take a long bath. Hope you don't mind," said Ino, sounding quite tired.

"No problem, if you want a bubble bath, the bubble shower gel is in the cabinet."

"Thanks Saki."

Sakura and Hinata heard Ino lock the door and then turn the knobs letting the water run. They sat in an awkward silence for a while, occasionally glancing over to one another. Hinata felt uncertain and awkward, not knowing how she should react towards her former best friend who just so happened to be going out with her cheating ex-boyfriend.

"Um Hinata," started Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"Hinata, I'm really sorry… I'm not expecting you to forgive me or anything… I just really want you to know that I really and truly am sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before " Opal met viridian, as Hinata looked into her eyes trying to spot any hint of deceit. However, all she encountered was sincerity and slowly she felt the negative feelings begin to dissipate. Still Hinata knew that she couldn't let go completely.

"Sakura, to tell you the truth when I found out about you two, it hurt so badly. I really did love him. In fact, I still love him, but in a completely different way… and actually the thing that hurt the most was the fact that I lost two good friends…What I guess I'm trying to say is that I forgive you, but the reason I'm here is for Ino."

_Am I really able to forgive her? I mean am I really forgiving her, if I can't fully let go? _

The raven-haired girl took in a deep breath and faced Sakura directly.

"I don't know if we'll ever be like before, but I would like to you know start again." This time Hinata gave her a genuine smile. Hinata don't know if she was ever going to forget that she was cheated on by no other than one of her best friends, but she did know that it hurt going on like this.

"Oh Hina, that's more than ok with me," Sakura softly cried. Her teary eyed expression, full of gratefulness was completely disarming. She always held the truth in her eyes. Hinata was the total opposite and could never imagine being so open with anyone. Even when she was Naruto, it felt as if there was some sort of wall between them that prevented them from truly connecting with each other. Hinata could see why Naruto chose Sakura; she fitted perfectly with him.

"Now I just have one question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were you crying when you saw us?"

"Ah… um… well I guess I was really shocked to see you with you know Sasuke. I never imagined you to be the type to be with Sasuke. I was also a bit ashamed because well me and Naruto never got around to properly apologize… and to tell you the truth I was a bit angry. Not because you were with Sasuke, but because Sasuke was with you if that makes any sense. I was angry because he used me and now he moved on to using you."

_Moved onto using me? _Hinata was unsure if she should feel offended, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Do you still love him?"

"No, at least not in the way I used to. I still care for him, I mean you can never forget your first love, especially after all the years I was pining for him, but I know that my feelings for him aren't nearly as strong as the feelings I have for Naruto," answered Sakura. Her cheeks tinted a pretty light pink.

The Hyuuga heiress felt a strange tightness in her throat. Did she feel jealous of them? Perhaps after months of trying to convince herself that she didn't care anymore, she still couldn't let go.

"Hina, do you like Sasuke?"

The question caught her off guard, but Hinata instantly regained her composure.

"I don't like him in the way your suggesting, but–"

"You like him enough to fuck him. That's kinda funny; I never thought of you as the fuck buddy type Hina," interrupted a certain blonde covered barely by her towel.

"What? Is it really that strange of me? I mean I don't think I'm ready to be in another actual relationship."

"I understand that you're a kinky little sex-addict, but in my eyes you'll always be a sweet, innocent, boyfriend type little girl, no matter what you do," said Ino as she squeezed her friend.

_Did she really just call me a kinky little sex addict?_

"Ahhh… Ino… I really… can't… breath… too tight," Hinata gasped.

"Oops sorry, got a little carried away, by the your cuteness," Ino replied as she let go of the vice grip she held on the petite girl. Hinata couldn't believe it; after everything that had happened, the blonde was already her bubbly self.

"Hey Saki, can I borrow your kitchen for a while? I'm really hungry now."

"Go ahead, just make sure that you don't burn down my house."

"Yea, yea ok. I'll just leave you two kids here to hash things out," said Ino as she left and walked down the hallway.

"That's Ino alright; ready to bounce back no matter what happened," said Sakura, voicing Hinata's thoughts exactly. Ino always regained her cheerful self without fail; a trait that Hinata wished she could possess as well.

A couple of minutes passed in silence until Hinata's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hi."

"Don't hi me. Do you know what time it is?" There was a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Neji, what's wrong? Why do you sound stressed?

"What's wrong is that it's four in the morning and your not home. Did you forget that he's coming back at seven?" Hinata's complexion blanched. She had completely forgotten about her father's return.

"Shit, I completely forgot."

"Yea, just get back soon."

"Thanks Neji, I will." With those last words, she ended the call. Today was definitely going to be hell.

"Hina, is everything ok?" Sakura casted me a look of concern.

"Ya, Neji just called and I need to go," Hinata responded while hastily stuffing her phone into her yellow clutch. She figured that there was no use to go into detail tell Sakura that her father was coming back after his weeklong business trip. Every time Hiashi Hyuuga returned home, he never played the role of the 'present' father. He would always stay late at work, and the rare times that he was present, he was incredibly curt with his children. Sakura and Ino were always be there for Hinata, but now with the current situation things have changed. She decided that it was probably best not to let them know.

"Ah, I'll walk you out then."

As they walked down the hallway leading to the living room, Hinata spotted Ino lying asleep on the couch and smiled. Apparently the blonde has been to drunk and tired to even make it to the kitchen. Hinata walked up to the door and Sakura unlocked it for her.

"Bye Sakura and tell Ino that I'm sorry for leaving early."

"I will and Hinata thank you for everything. Don't forget to get home safe." She gave the raven-haired girl one of her disarming smiles and a quick hug. She then retreated into her apartment and closed the door. Her actions left Hinata feeling inadequate; she was trying her best to reconcile with her, but she still couldn't warm up to Sakura. Hinata felt awkward and even though she had forgiven Sakura, there are still some things she just couldn't forget.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update (I know it's been months…), but I do promise to update more often. Also I found it a bit difficult to write Hinata's reaction since I've never been in that situation before, so did you guys think Hinata's reaction to Sakura was appropriate/ realistic? Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Chaos

Sorry for the extremely long hiatus, but I'm back guys and I hope you enjoy!

Slight citrusy parts in the middle (Well an attempt lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto booo

Chapter 5

Hinata pulled up into the driveway with her old black Jetta and turned off the engine. The lights in the kitchen were turned on; she guessed Neji couldn't go back to sleep. The raven-haired girl searched her bag, pulled out her keys and quickly walked towards the front door.

She quietly entered and made her way towards the kitchen. Neji was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed.

"It's almost five. We have two hours to get to the airport."

"Neji, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"So, what made you late?"

"Ino, well she had a slight problem," She answered.

"Let me guess, it had something to do with Shikamaru, right?" Hinata nodded in response.

"Ya, actually Ino sort of got into a fight with Temari. She's fine now though."

"Right, well I'm going to head upstairs and see if I can at least get a hour of sleep. You should do the same." Neji left; she could hear his soft footsteps as he climbed up the stairs.

Neji was angry with her, she mused, and with good reason; their father was arriving in two hours. Today was going to be hell. To say that Hinata didn't have the best relationship with her father was an understatement; many in fact, would say their relationship is formal and cold. She was fine with the arrangement though, as long as she kept up her end of the bargain, he wouldn't interfere with her life. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was past five.

Hinata made her way upstairs to her room, stripped, and stepped into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Her makeup was still intact, but her pale eyes were slightly red and tired. She picked up the makeup remover and cleaned her face. With the concealer and foundation gone, the dark circles under her eyes were evermore present. Her skin was irritated and sallow. All the late nights seemed to have finally taken toll.

Knowing that it would be a waste to sleep for an hour, she pulled out her phone and lay down on the bed. Hinata had a new message from a certain raven-haired boy.

_I want to see you._

It was sent almost half an hour ago. What? Was he still drunk? Didn't he know it was incredibly late? Well for all she knew, he probably was already at home sleeping. Hmm, Hinata knew that she wouldn't mind seeing him, considering the two were rudely interrupted earlier that night.

_What the hell, I'll just send him a text. He probably won't even see it until later anyways, _Hinata thought.

_Come over now._

She closed my eyes; it felt great to give them a rest. A few seconds later, the ravenette heard a buzzing noise.

_I'm on my way. I'll txt you when I'm by your back door._

That was quick. Sasuke always answered relatively promptly, but it would usually take a couple of minutes. Ugh. She needed to stop overanalyzing trivial details.

Anyways it wasn't the first time that she had snuck him into the house, which is quite the feat given that both Neji and Hanabi were both light sleepers. This, however, would probably be the last time since her father was coming back. He would most likely have a heart attack if he knew that his daughter was no longer a meek, virginal girl.

_Crap,_ why didn't she see the message earlier… she already took off her makeup. Hinata went over to her vanity and started to apply her makeup, albeit a bit more lightly, just enough to cover all the imperfections.

In the middle to putting on some mascara, her phone vibrated once more. Quietly she tiptoed down the stairs and made her way down to the back door. She opened the door and in entered Sasuke. Her heart began to race in anticipation. Oh god, was she feeling nervous?

Sasuke pulled the petite girl close to him, cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her feverishly. All thoughts dissipated as he gently ran his fingers through her dark hair while he hungrily crushed his lips against mine. Hinata could taste the alcohol in his breath, and there was an undeniable sense of urgency. After what seemed to be an eternity, the two broke away from their embrace. Carbon black met with milky white as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"Let's go upstairs," Hinata said breathlessly.

He simply nodded and followed her lead. As Hinata closed her bedroom door behind them, she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me. He effortlessly lifted her and placed her on top of the desk. His bruising lips were relentless as his hands quickly worked to unbutton her shirt. Afterwards he nimbly unclasped her bra. She let out a slight gasp as he nibbled on her sensitive ear.

Sasuke then left a trail of kisses down the underside of her jaw to her collarbone, nipping along the way careful not to leave any territorial marks. He flicked her tender rosy peak as his other hand unbuttoned her jeans and snaked down to feel her heated core. He could feel the moisture seeping through the material if her panties and smirked against her milky neck. His experienced fingers made their way underneath the cotton and gently rubbed against her. She let out a small moan in response.

Emboldened with passion, her hands roamed his taut body, and she impatiently pulled his shirt over him. It was her turn to have fun, to make him feel weak with pleasure. Hinata drew him in for a slow and fiery kiss, running her fingers through his onyx locks. Her hands soon made their way down the band of his jeans. She continued her ministrations, and with each sharp intake of breath, she smiled.

She vaguely heard shuffling in the hallway, but paid no mind, too overcome with desire. This was definitely a good end to her night.

A soft knock, however, broke their enrapturement. Both Sasuke and Hinata immediately froze. Perhaps she spoke too soon. The young Hyuuga could not afford to be caught. How in the world would she be able to explain having Sasuke in her room, and in various states of being undressed. That would definitely be a hard, not to mention an embarrassing situation to get out of.

"Hina? Are you up?" Another knock. "Hina?" A feminine voice called out once more.

Panic rose in Hinata as the doorknob slowly turned. She frantically stood up and ran towards her bedroom door and locked it just in time.

"Hina your door is locked."

"Ah, Hanabi, yea I was just undressing," she looked over at Sasuke as he smirked, "I was, uh, about to jump in the shower."

"Ah ok, Neji is already downstairs, and make sure it's a quick shower," said Hanabi in a slight authoritative voice.

"Ok." Hinata couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the last part. It seemed that her sister often forgot that she was the _younger_ sister. As the ravenette heard Hanabi's retreating footsteps, she let out a sigh of relief; she was officially off the hook.

"Well that was a close one," said Sasuke as he pulled the petite girl back into his arms.

"Yea, I know that would've been—" Another heated kiss interrupted her, leaving her lips tingling.

"About that quick shower, we can definitely make that happen," whispered Sasuke with a mischievous glint in his eye. The young Hyuuga gasped in surprise as he swiftly lifted he and carried her bridal style towards the bathroom. This was definitely an interesting and fun way to end her night.

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself as she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her lips were red and swollen thanks to Sasuke's aggressiveness and her skin tingled. She could still feel the way Sasuke gently caressed her skin. He was such a contradiction; his kisses were feverish and urgent, while his touch was tender and soft. She felt her face heat up at the recent memory, which ended only a few minutes ago.

Sasuke was probably well on his way back home, having left through her window. It was a good escape route considering Hinata herself had used it to leave the confines of her home on several occasions. Granted it wasn't his first time leaving her house that way, but they were definitely lucky and now that her father was about to return it would get a lot harder, if not impossible for his to make his visits.

Hinata made her way to the kitchen counter, and decided to pour herself a cup of coffee, made earlier that morning by Neji. She would definitely need the caffeine since she basically pulled an all nighter.

"Good you're up and ready," said Neji, he sounded annoyed. Lack of sleep always made him irritable.

"Well good morning to you too Neji," was Hinata's curt response as she got out a mug from the cabinet and began to pour her coffee.

"No attitude and you're spilling."

"Wha— Ah, damn." Hinata had missed her mug entirely and coffee covered the countertop. She cursed under her breath as she began to clean her mess.

"Sorry, I guess my mind was somewhere else."

"Clearly, did you even go to sleep?"

"No, not really."

"Maybe if you got here earlier you would've gotten some sleep. You know you can't keep pulling the same shit."

Hinata opened her mouth to retort, but instead sighed in resignation. It was best not to start a fight that early in the morning. Besides there were lots of things she had yet to mull over, such as the whole situation with Sasuke. He now constantly occupied her thoughts. It wasn't fair; she wasn't supposed to feel anything, that wasn't the point of their arrangement. He wasn't there to comfort her, or fill up her emotional void. No, it was purely physical, and she wasn't going to let herself ruin the good thing she had going.

"We should head out soon. Hanabi are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready."

"Ok, good Hinata you almost done?"

Hinata nodded and finished her coffee in silence. All three siblings then left and were on their way to meet their father.

* * *

"Welcome back father. How was your business trip?"

"It went well. I trust all of you have been keeping up with your responsibilities,"

"Yes father," responded all three siblings in unison.

"Neji have you decided where you want to go to college for the fall?"

Neji had been accepted to all of the schools he applied to, but knew that his father wanted him to choose a particular school. It was a topic that he did not wish to get into with Hiashi.

"Well I was deciding between Myoboku University and Suna University."

"I see, have you given thought to Konoha University?"

Hinata turned her gaze to Neji and gave her brother a look of empathy. Neji, however, maintained a poker face. Hinata knew that he wished to go to the same school as Tenten. She also knew that he longed to leave Konoha and go somewhere new. She certainly didn't blame him for wanting to leave this town.

"I have father, but I thought it might not be best suited for my major." Neji's voice was calm and controlled, but Hinata noticed the slight edge.

"Konoha has one of the best business departments and is ranked as one of the best universities overall. Are you no longer thinking of being a business major?"

"No father, I actually thinking of becoming a philosophy major."

There was a moment of silence and the air became tense. _Oh god,_ thought Hinata, _not a humanities major._ They all very well knew how their father felt about humanities majors, and how _useless_ they were.

"Very well. That is a decent major for future lawyers. Hinata seeing that it is your junior year you need to be paying attention to the college process. Remember that having a successful year is essential. I trust that you are maintaining your high grades?"

"Yes father." Hinata looked over at Neji as he sighed silently in relief, seeing as he was no longer in the center of attention. He was lucky since he got off the hook relatively easily.

"Hanabi, you shall be attending Konoha high in the fall as well if I am not mistaken?"

Of course, her father would immediately switch his subject of attention. What else would the middle child expect? Hinata had to admit that when she was younger she would be hurt by the lack of praise and attention. She couldn't say she was fully immune to it, however, now she preferred the absence of interest. She didn't have to endure the same scrutiny as Neji and Hanabi, although sometimes it felt as if her father didn't have the same faith in her as the rest of his children. Sure she wasn't as genius like her brother, nor did she have the potential to be one like her sister, but still she couldn't help but feel a tinge of resent.

"Yes father."

"Make sure that you keep up your grades while in high school as well."

"Yes father. I will." Hanabi always sought for her father's approval, and always made sure to do her best academically. Still HInata could tell that her younger sister longed for a more affectionate father; hell they all did. Hiashi wasn't always a cold man, back when their mother was still alive; he was a warm and loving father. Hiashi used to be open with his emotions and had no problem demonstrating his love for his family. His wife's death clearly affected his outward demeanor. He buried himself in his work, and became curter with children. Of course, Hiashi always made sure to provide for his children, but the lack of his presence along with the lack of his warmth was evermore present.

"Very well. I expect you to all continue to excel in your studies," said Hiashi.

Those were the last words uttered before driving the rest of the way back in complete silence.

After a long and extremely boring thirty-minute ride back from the airport, they finally made it back. As Neji pulled into the driveway, someone caught Hinata's eye.

A boy was walking down the sidewalk, and was approaching the car. He was unlike anyone she'd ever seen before. His fair and clear skin contrasted greatly against his dark rust colored hair. His well- defined jaw along with his overall great bone structure added to his slightly exotic look. Hinata could also tell that despite being lean, he was definitely toned. Not to mention that he was casual, but well dressed, with his dark wash jeans and clean tee, that fitted his slim figure perfectly. _Oh god, he's incredibly attractive, _the ravenette thought, as she couldn't help but stare. It seemed like he could sense her looking, as he turned his head in her direction to meet her gaze.

His piercing eyes met hers, and Hinata immediately gasped; the guy had caught her staring, well more like ogling at him. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, _oh god, was she actually blushing_? Why was that boy having such an affect on her? She was supposed to be used to good looking guys, but for some reason this redhead's gaze was making her feel nervous. Jeez what was wrong with her? The bigger problem was, however, that she was still staring at him? She just couldn't look away from his penetrating green eyes that stood out against his auburn locks.

Wait, why was he still holding his gaze? Hinata could see the corners of his mouth turn upwards ever so slightly. The redhead was smirking at her as he past her frame of view. He knew just how uneasy he was making her! Hinata turned as she watched his retreating form continue to walk down the sidewalk. The sound of the car door closing shut, brought the ravenette back to her senses, as she realized that she was the last one in the car.

"Hey can you get out so I can lock the car," said Neji, while he waved his keys.

"Right, sorry." Hinata scrambled out of the car and with a beep Neji locked the doors.

"You're a funny kid."

"What?" Hinata turned to him nervously. Was she that transparent? Did her brother notice how flustered she felt after her short interaction with that extremely attractive redhead? Wait, why was she so feeling so flustered? She was definitely not allowed to be feeling so jittery.

"Nothing, let's just go inside," chuckled Neji, giving Hinata a knowing smile.

_Just who is he? _A vivid image of the redhead had been imprinted into her memory, and she felt herself still feeling a bit, well she couldn't quite put a finger on how exactly she was feeling. Besides, she never seen him before, and Konoha was quite a large town, so what were the chances of ever seeing him?

Slim to none, right?

* * *

Ahhh, it's been over a year since my last update. I'm so sorry guys, and thank you to everyone who has read my story and to all my reviewers. I accept any constructive criticism and suggestions, so please don't forget to review guys! Also sorry for my attempt at citrus, it was my first ever time writing something like that and I finally introduced Gaara! Don't worry he'll be showing up a lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Chaos

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't…

Chapter 6

While walking through the halls of his childhood home, Gaara had encountered an unexplainable wave of nostalgia. Surveying his surroundings, he realized that everything had been left intact. The house was in the same immaculate condition as when he left. Gaara stepped into his old room, which had been left untouched besides the occasional clean up. Temari had certainly done an excellent job at maintaining the house spotless. Sitting down in his recently made bed, Gaara looked around his room. His room was furnished with a basic twin bed, a wooden desk and chair. It was a simple setup, but that was how the redhead preferred things.

It had been almost three years since Gaara had stepped foot in Konoha. No, he couldn't exactly say that he missed the town, but the sense of familiarity was overwhelming. His father of course had been less than apathetic to his return. Gaara expected no less from his father; their relationship was strained to say the least. Even when Gaara was living at home, he was met with no affection. His father wasn't exactly father of the year material. His meeting with Kankuro and Temari, although brief, was tolerable; they had provided him with a much warmer welcome.

His relationship with his siblings, although rocky at some parts, did fair a bit better. No, they weren't exactly close, but at least Gaara's older brother and sister cared about his welfare. After their mother's death, Temari took up the role as the caretaker. It was a role that no young girl should have had to take, but due to their father's long absences there was simply no other choice. He along with his two siblings were forced to mature much faster than other children. It didn't help that whenever their father was around, he run the household with authoritarian rule. To say that he was a strict parent was an understatement, and anyone that dared to question him or his rules paid dearly.

Kankuro and Temari rarely stepped out of line, and they almost never faced their father's wrath. Gaara, however, as soon as he entered middle school, went through a rebellious streak. At school, his anti-social behavior would get him into fights with his classmates, and at home he constantly butted heads with his father, which produced severe consequences. His father was continuously furious with his youngest son's insolent behavior, and as a result Gaara often found himself at the receiving end of his father's harsh punishments.

Even the bonds he had with his siblings were pushed to the limit. He would frequently get into fights with Kankuro, even to the point where the two brothers would throw punches. Temari would sometimes get involved, and it often lead to shouting matches between the two siblings. This stressed Temari to no end, and his older sister never ceased to worry. However, the falling out he had with his siblings only served to make him angrier.

By the end of middle school, Gaara had gained a reputation of being absolutely incorrigible. It was also around that time that his father decided that his behavior was out of control and shipped him of to boarding school in Suna. At Suna, however, he found the school to be unbearably stifling. He would lash out at anyone at the slightest offense; it didn't matter if it was his fellow classmates, or teachers. His self-destructive behavior brought him to a whole new low less than year ago. Gaara silently sighed, looking towards the bare white walls; there was no point in reliving old memories.

The redhead figured that a walk would both take his mind off of unpleasant matters and give him time to reacquaint with his neighborhood. With the decision made, he left his house, not knowing where exactly to go, so he walked down the block and took an immediate right. Everything looked exactly the same; even the air smelled the same. It was as if nothing had changed, each house looking just as familiar as when he left three years ago. The familiarity, however, did not bring him any comfort.

Halfway down the block, Gaara caught sight of a car pulling into a driveway a couple of paces in front of him. A certain girl in the backseat had captured his attention. She looked to be around the same age, and she was downright staring at him. He was quite taken aback by her unrelenting gaze. Her eyes were a peculiar color, pale with a tinge of lavender perhaps? He couldn't be quite sure. Her milky skin contrasted greatly against her long, raven colored locks. Gaara had to admit this strange girl was quite the beauty.

Upon returning the girl's intense stare, Gaara noticed a pretty pink flush blossom across her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? The ravenette was evidently uncomfortable, yet the girl held her unwavering gaze. Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the girl's reaction. Breaking their eye contact, he continued to walk down the block, his mood lifted. However, he knew that associating with the ravenette would only bring him trouble. The girl was clearly unaware of his tainted past, but Konoha was a small town, and word of his return would spread rapidly.

He could only hope that he wouldn't run into the girl again, but even that might be too much to ask.

* * *

"Ah hey, Ino," greeted Hinata as she entered her homeroom and situated herself next to her blonde best friend.

"Hey," said Ino and waved. At the same moment Shikamaru entered the classroom and Ino immediately tensed. He passed Ino on the way to his seat situated at the back of the classroom. Ino determined to not look in his direction, lowered her gaze and intently stared at the floor.

"Ino?" Hinata was worried, seeing Ino change that quickly wasn't something that normally happened. In fact the only time she had seen Ino be anything other than her cheery self was at the last party they attended. It sure didn't help that whispers of the events that transpired that night still circulated the halls.

"Yea, sorry. It's just… this is so frustrating. I can't even look at him anymore… He probably hates me," responded the blonde rather dejectedly.

"Ino, he couldn't possibly hate you. You're his friend, remember?"

"No he does. I tried to talk to him and say hi to him a couple of days ago. He just walked right past me. Hina, he didn't even _look _at me. I'm so stupid; I mean he's already with Temari. I never had a chance." Ino looked like she was close to tears. The way Shikamaru was acting was definitely not helping the whole situation. Why did they both have to be so oblivious and stubborn? It annoyed Hinata to no end, just how dense could they be?

"Damn, what happened to you being the gossip queen?" _Oh she's definitely off her game, if she's not up to date with the school's latest gossip,_ mused Hinata.

"Wait, what?" The confused blonde blinked back her tears.

"Well from what I heard they aren't together. It seems that Temari broke up with him."

"WHAT?" Ino instantly shot up, pushing her desk forward with a loud screech. Hinata sure didn't expect that loud of an outburst from her friend. Everyone turned over to look at Ino.

"Miss Yamanaka, isn't a bit early to be that energetic and loud? Please quiet down and take a seat," said Kakashi in a bored tone. Ino, embarrassed at being called out, sat down quietly.

Their white-haired professor had just strolled into class ten minutes late, with a certain redhead trailing behind him. Hinata's eyes widened, _oh my god, it's him! _Ino looked over at Hinata in confusion.

"Wait do you know him? The blonde whispered quietly. Hinata shook her head. It's not like she actually knew him.

"Ahh class, we uh have a new student here today, Gaara Sabaku. It's a bit late to transfer into a school, don't you think? Oh well, just go ahead and introduce yourself Gaara," said Kakashi, clearly disinterested.

"I—" Kakashi idly waved his hand and interrupted the new kid.

"Actually never mind, that takes up class time. Ahh, now let's see where should I put you? How about behind Hinata? Hinata please raise your hand."

_Wait what? _Hinata timidly raised her hand. What was wrong with her? Why the hell was she feeling so nervous? She did not like the new unknown feelings that had arisen in her.

Gaara made his way down the aisle to his seat. Piercing green eyes meet pale opal ones, and Hinata unable to hold her gaze found herself feeling incredibly jittery. He took a seat behind her and she felt his eyes bore into her back. Kakashi continued with the morning announcements and attendance. Hinata wished that the bell would ring, why was it taking so long? Every other morning it seemed that homeroom would pass over quickly, yet today it was taking forever. After what had seemed to be an eternity, Hinata finally heard the loud sound she had been hoping for and darted over to the safety of her first period class.

After all what were the chances that he'd have the same schedule?

* * *

Hinata sat in the corner of the local café, silently sipping on her iced mocha. She had promised to meet Ino for coffee after school. Her school day had been interesting to say the least. _Slim to none chance my ass_, thought Hinata, _he's everywhere goddamnit._

It turns out that the troublesome (to borrow Shikamaru's word) redhead had transferred over to Konoha High, and he just so happened to share her exact class schedule. To top it all of there always seemed to be an open seat directly adjacent of her, and said open seat would be filled be a certain redhead. During every class period, Hinata was perpetually startled by his presence.

"Hina! Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with Asuma for some extra credit work," said Ino, interrupting the ravenette's thoughts. Hinata had not noticed the blonde enter the shop.

"Ah, no worries. I'm set." Hinata smiled, lifting up her cup.

"So what's with the new redhead? He was staring at you nonstop in homeroom, you know."

"Huh? Oh… I don't know who he is, but he's in all my classes." Hinata found it somewhat amusing that Ino was incredibly perceptive when it came to others.

"Ahh, so he's smart and good looking, even though he needs to stop glaring at people; it's pretty scary. I guess he's lacking some pretty serious social skills. Anyways he's Kankuro and _Temari's_ younger brother and from what I heard he transfer from a boarding school in Suna. Apparently he used to get into a lot of fights and he got kicked out, that's why he's here," provided Ino. Hinata heard the tone she had used when she uttered Temari's name. Well at least she definitely seemed to be back on her gossip a game.

"Oh wow, that's scary." Hinata now knew why she felt intimidated by the redhead. It seemed that he had a rough past.

"Yeah and rumor has it that he got kicked out of Suna because he was charged with possession. They sent him to rehab soon after because of an overdose," continued Ino. How she was able to compile a small profile of the boy in a couple of hours, Hinata would never know.

"Shit, an overdose? That's crazy."

"Yeah, but I guess he must have cleaned up his act if they let him out of rehab, right? Oh well, he is pretty cute, and it helps that he's got that sexy loner bad boy vibe."

"Ino, jeez he just got here." Hinata shot a look at her blonde friend.

"Oh come on you're telling me that you're not even a little bit interested?"

"No, not at all." The blonde laughed, at Hinata's expression. Was she interested? Hinata couldn't be quite sure.

"Oh please even you have to admit that he's attractive." The ravenette sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm interested."

"Haha, of course, how could I forget you're busy with Sasuke anyways. How is that going by the way?" Hinata felt herself heat up, the memory of his touch fresh in her mind.

"Oh my god! Is Konoha's famous man-eater blushing?" The blonde squealed excitedly.

"Ino, please not so loudly." Ino could be incredibly boisterous and why did she have to bring _him _up?

"Oh, you are blushing! That's so cute! Are you guys having lots of mind-blowing sex? Hina don't you dare skimp out on the details."

"_Ino!_" The blonde' exclamation only served to deepen Hinata's blush to a darker pink.

"Hina, I need details." Once Ino set her target, she would do anything to find out, and boy could the blonde be relentless. Hinata learned a long time ago that withholding any information would only make the blonde more determined.

"Fine. After the party, I went home and he came over." Hinata paused, half expecting Ino to interrupt, but her friend listened intently so she continued. "It was really late and I was kinda surprised that he texted me. I ended up not sleeping, because I had to pick up my father early and Hanabi almost caught us." Ino's eyes widened; she knew how bad Hinata would have it if her younger sister had caught her.

"Oh wow. Damn you would've scarred poor little Hanabi. Sucks that you got interrupted though." Ino giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, that would've been so bad. We were really lucky," Hinata dropped her voice, "and we actually got to finish in the shower." Ino's jaw dropped in astonishment. Her little Hina had truly grown up.

"_You little slut_. Haha, damn well it sure sounds like you had a good night," laughed Ino. "Well now the real question, do you like Sasuke?"

The question had certainly caught Hinata off guard. Her emotions were still all jumbled up from their last meeting. She couldn't deny how his touch made her react, but she still wasn't sure how she felt. After Naruto, she had promised herself that she would never put herself in a vulnerable situation again. The sense of trepidation she felt was not unfounded, however, whenever she was with Sasuke, she felt her defenses slowly begin to crumble. Ugh, just thinking about it was so frustrating.

"Hina?"

"Ah, um… well to be honest I don't know how I feel. I like things how they are and I don't want to change anything between us. Besides Sasuke isn't interested in anyone. We both aren't and we made it very clear right from the beginning." Ino nodded in comprehension.

"Well you know Sasuke isn't a bad guy." Hinata looked at Ino, did she know something she didn't?

"I know. By the way I'm surprised you haven't asked me about Shikamaru and Temari." Hinata figured there was no reason to skirt around the subject.

"Oh… that… what happened? I haven't been able to talk to anyone about that."

"Well I was talking to Choji during class and apparently she broke up with him. That's why he's been extra moody and reserved."

"Why would she do that? That makes no sense she just bitched me out last weekend because of him."

"They got into a fight." Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes; her best friend could be incredibly thick at times.

"What? Why? Hina, that doesn't make any sense."

"Well what could they have fought over?" Jeez, was she going to have to spell it out for the blonde. Ino's eyes widened in realization.

"_Over_ _me,_" said Ino in a small voice. _Bingo,_ thought Hinata. Finally things would be able to work out.

"Well I… I told Sai that I'd go on a date with him and I'm going with him to Kiba's party this Friday. I also said that I'd chill with Kankuro. He's pretty hot even if he is her brother," finished the blonde regaining her trademark confidence. Hinata had spoken too soon; things would only get more complicated.

"But what about Shikamaru?"

"What about him? He didn't believe me and on top of that he's been ignoring me. I can't wait for him to finally decide that I'm good enough for him. I have other guys, other hot guys that want to be with me you know," the blonde girl responded fiercely.

"It hurt so much when he left with her. I thought I could handle seeing him with another person, but I couldn't. I looked like a fool Hinata. I can't keep doing that… I wish I didn't feel the way I do… I can't keep waiting for someone who won't even give me the time of day. I deserve more than that," Ino said quietly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Taking in a deep breath she continued. "Besides Sai is really hot and seems pretty chill. I'll tell you how our date goes." Ino smiled mischievously.

"Haha, Sai is definitely a cutie." Hinata couldn't help but worry about her best friend. Even though Ino refused to show just how vulnerable she really was, she was clearly still hurting. If only she could knock some sense into Shikamaru and Ino, but it wasn't her place to get involved in their affairs. She could only support Ino, whatever her decision may be. It seemed that everything was going to get a lot more difficult, before things could be figured out.

"_So, _are you going to Kiba's party with _Sasuke_?" Ino asked slyly.

"Ah, well I don't know. I haven't talk to him since the last time he was over. I guess I'll meet him there because that's what we always do." Despite the fact that they shared many classes together, Hinata and Sasuke rarely interacted with one another during school. Occasionally they would greet each other briefly, and sometimes Sasuke would flash her his trademark smirk. Other that that, they usually kept to themselves, not want to bring too much attention to their so-called relationship.

"Ahh that's sooo boring," the blonde girl pouted, "Tell Sasuke to pick you up or something."

"I don't mind. Besides I don't think I can ask something like that of him. It's not like I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I guess. At least you'll be able to get it on with your boo this weekend though. I sooo jealous, you guys probably have amazing sex all the time. Guess it's time to try out Sai," said Ino with an impish grin and Hinata laughed in response.

"Hey I don't think Sai will disappoint. You know what they said about the artsy kids." Hinata winked at her friend.

"Haha, he better be good. Ahh I just want this week to be over. I seriously can't wait for Friday night. Kiba's parties never let me down and god knows that after everything that's happened I need little alcohol to calm me, haha." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't wait either; it'd be a chance to relax and to see a certain someone, the only person that could make her crazy with a single touch. Both girls left the café, and wished for the weekend to come.

Friday night was definitely going to be good.

* * *

Hey, hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and thanks for all the reviews! I've also put in Gaara's point of view. I think I'll be adding in Sasuke's point of view somewhere soon and things will be getting interesting for both Ino and Hinata. I'll be updating more often, so guys please keep reviewing and feel free to leave any suggestions!


End file.
